


Withdrawal Symptom

by mittakus



Category: Jonah Hex (2010), The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Nicholas不確定他跟Burke是不是戀愛，或許是，也或許只是報應。





	Withdrawal Symptom

　　Nicholas覺得渾身不對勁。

　　自從那個流氓進入他的生命之後，他經常覺得不對勁。  
　　被開發出來的性慾是其中一項常常讓他困擾的改變──簡單說就是老是覺得屁股癢。  
　　Burke需索無度，想要就立刻要，完全不管時間地點和Nicholas到底準備好了沒──事實證明了他們身體契合度好得驚人，但Nicholas嘴上並不太想承認。  
　　日子久了，Burke也堂而皇之地嚇走Nicholas身邊的追求者，身體力行地讓Nicholas一點找別人做愛的力氣都沒有，登門入室地賴在Nicholas家裡吃住起居，後來還因為家裡的門鎖老是被他破壞，屋主無可奈何下索性就配了一副給他Burke──反正他要是打算洗劫他，根本不差那一副鑰匙。

　　然而這三天，Burke都沒有出現。  
　　這很反常，在他們幾乎天天做愛做到Nicholas幾乎要覺得自己腎虧之後，整整三天那個男人沒有出現在他的床上、他的診間，他才發現自己完全不知道要怎麼連絡那個該死的流氓強暴犯。  
　　這大概是一種短暫的成癮現象，或者是受害者的依賴心理，或者是──噢見鬼的，停止診斷自己，這一點幫助都沒有。  
　　Nicholas焦躁地點了一根Burke留在床頭的香菸，狠狠抽了一口，皺起了整張臉，這見鬼的香菸也一點幫助都沒有！  
　　他憤怒地瞪著自己勃起的陰莖。  
　　現在的問題不是說他不知道該怎麼自慰──他是一個成年、正常擁有性衝動的男性──問題是他想要找個什麼東西塞進他屁股的洞裡，按摩棒可不是他的家居常備用品，但他也不想找東西亂塞最後得狼狽去醫院求助──他甚至還只能去他工作的醫院。  
　　Nicholas吐了一些口水當作潤滑，套弄起自己的陰莖，他咬著自己的嘴唇，腦中立刻浮現出Burke一整排細碎的牙。  
　　「嗚……」身體內部源源不絕地湧出燥熱感，而他手部的動作對這一切都沒有幫助，Nicholas只好含住自己的手指，然後把手指伸進自己飢渴難耐的穴口裡。  
　　「唔、哼、嗯呼……」斷斷續續地發出呻吟喘息，在終於達到高潮時，Nicholas憤怒地想著那個流氓大概晃著他的大屌在路邊隨便找人操，而他卻在家裡像個守貞怨婦似地自己打手槍，心底苦悶難平，並沒有因為高潮而削減掉內心的焦躁，隨便把一手濕濕糊糊的液體抹在床單上就睡了。

　　這樣的焦慮又持續了兩天，情況卻一點都沒有好轉，Nicholas結束了工作回到家，看著空蕩蕩的房間，挫敗地扯了幾下自己的頭髮，沒有吃晚餐的心情，直接打開冰箱拿出啤酒──謝天謝地他還有啤酒可以喝，Nicholas瞄了一眼堆在紙箱裡的空啤酒瓶。  
　　──用一個癮去處理另一個癮並不是一個好主意，但他身體深處的灼熱感讓他難以成眠。  
　　下班的醫生像沒有骨頭似的賴在沙發上，連打開電視的心情的沒有，不著邊際地想著他應該可以換一組舒服一點的沙發，上次和Burke在這裡做愛還差點摔下去……  
　　噢，老天，停止！  
　　喀噠。  
　　Nicholas聽到他的門被打開時，他已經喝了好幾瓶啤酒，覺得整個頭暈乎乎的，而他第一個反應還是想著「操，不會這麼衰有強盜吧？」不過他的身體無法做出太多防衛。  
　　「嗨，甜心，我回來了。」  
　　噢，是強盜沒錯。  
　　「噢，你沒有等我就喝酒？甜心，你真令我傷心。」Burke大步踩進Nicholas的私人範圍裡，一面踢掉髒兮兮的靴子，碰一聲，他的雙手撐在後者的耳朵兩側，斷去他可以躲避路線，命令：「分我喝一點。」露出一個「你懂我的意思」的表情，朝Nicholas呶了呶嘴，無處可逃的醫生像是被蠱惑了一樣，乖乖地含了一大口酒，仰著頭，露出一個楚楚可欺的表情。Burke笑開了嘴，湊上去吸他的口，兩個人技術不太好地流了一大灘在Nicholas的胸口，不過這不妨礙Burke勢如破竹地把舌頭伸進對方嘴裡。  
　　Nicholas難耐地哼哼了幾聲，手胡亂解著對方的褲頭。  
　　「噢，原來你想見它啊。」樂呵呵的Burke配合地脫下褲子，粗長的性器彈了出來，昂然昭示自己的存在，「來跟它打個招呼。」  
　　Nicholas舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一口把張揚的性器吞進嘴裡，他吸吮著龜頭，然後往下吸，讓自己的臉頰凸出陰莖的形狀，漂亮的藍眼睛挑逗地瞄了被吸得一臉舒爽的男人，然後用唾液和前液的潤滑，像舔冰淇淋一樣快速舔到底部，Nicholas閉起眼，把手伸向自己期待到發疼的勃起──噢，老天，他簡直可以聞著這個味道就高潮。  
　　「好，打完招呼了！」Burke硬生生中斷了正吸舔得津津有味的Nicholas，迅速的從他口中把自己的性器拔了出來，三下五除二把Nicholas按倒在沙發上，乾脆俐落地扒掉他的褲子、扯開他襯衫的所有鈕釦，轉眼Burke就到了蓄勢待發的位置，像是在看一道佳餚一樣看著身下不停露出紅紅的舌頭的Nicholas，興高采烈地舔了舔嘴，眼神瞬也不瞬地盯著他的獵物，嘻嘻笑地把手指放進自己口中，同時把另外一隻手的手指塞進Nicholas嘴裡，口齒不清地說：「先用這個頂一下。」  
　　Nicholas覺得自己被強烈性慾折磨得全身發疼，像是身體裡面在燃燒，他越發賣力地吸著Burke放在他嘴裡的手指，希望可以得到相應的獎賞。還好Burke也沒有讓他等太久就匆匆把手指捅進那個殷殷期盼的洞裡，咕啾咕啾地動了起來。  
　　「哼嗯……」發出一個小小的鼻音，開始扭動著腰，拼命用牙齒蹂躪著自己紅得不像話的下唇，看不出來到底是歡迎還是抗拒──而那個自我中心的流氓理所當然地把這一切都當成歡迎。  
　　Nicholas渾身發熱，無法連貫思考太久，他知道自己眼眶含著淚，腳輕輕勾著男人的背，難忍地摩娑著，無言地要求更多。  
　　「好好好，知道你這小蕩貨等不及了。」腦子還沒有來得及為這句話感到羞恥或憤怒反駁，Nicholas瞬間就被填得滿滿的，什麼也無法再思考了，就聽到那個男人玩味地調侃：「這樣就射了？這麼喜歡我的大肉棒啊？不要急啊，甜心，我今天會讓你爽到從此不想穿褲子。」說著，Burke抓著對方的腳踝，把Nicholas的兩條腿靠在自己的鎖骨上，讓他能夠把陽具推得更深一些，滿意地開始動起腰。  
　　然後Nicholas耳裡就只能聽見噗滋噗滋的抽插聲和肉體碰撞的聲音，直到他被抽插擺弄得一晃一晃的陰莖又硬了起來，才驚覺他的手居然在摳弄自己的乳頭，讓自己能夠得到更多快感，Nicholas尷尬地想要收手。  
　　「別停啊，這幾天你一定餓壞了吧？」Burke露出大魔頭式的邪惡笑容。  
　　「反正你出去，鐵定就隨便找人做愛。」Nicholas回擊。  
　　Burke停下猛烈衝刺的動作，若有所思地看著Nicholas，後者因為快感瞬間被扼殺，恍惚張著嘴不知所措，眨了眨眼看起來像要哭出來一樣。  
　　Burke表情危險地瞇起眼，啵地一聲拔出他還硬挺著的陰莖，用膝蓋移動到Nicholas的腋下附近，讓又濕又熱的陽具抵住他的嘴唇，「你自己嚐嚐看這是不是五天份的。」然後開始在他的胸口、脖子磨蹭，「張嘴。」  
　　「嗚、你──咕、」Nicholas來不及反抗就被比方才更撲鼻的腥騷氣味侵占了口鼻，他反射性地用了舌頭，吸舔了起來。  
　　「幾天沒吃了，想念我的味道嗎？」Burke的聲音聽起來愉悅而嘶啞，Nicholas可以感覺到對方的陰囊沉甸甸地在喉嚨上方晃動。  
　　Nicholas沒有回答，陶醉在方才不久前嚐到的味道無法自拔，他的手胡亂摸著壓在身上男人的大腿，腦中有個聲音奚落著自己，說他是個多麼淫亂、飢渴的人，是個追求快感的禽獸，跟Burke根本毫無區別。  
　　「你的嘴真是太棒了。」因為興奮，聲音提得比平時還要高一些，他肆無忌憚地進出Nicholas的嘴，加快速度到讓Nicholas喘不過氣，他可以感覺到嘴裡的大傢伙突突的脈動，幾乎就像在他的嘴裡彈跳，他知道Burke快要射了。  
　　「你可要好好『鑑定』一下啊，寶貝。」  
　　剛說完Nicholas就嚐到腥鹹苦澀的味道，他吃力地吞嚥，覺得自己要被嗆到了，想要別過頭，但立刻就被霸道的流氓察覺他的意圖，一臉邪惡笑容地強行把他的頭扳正，讓自己射精的陰莖牢固地塞在Nicholas嘴裡，滿意地看著對方漲紅的臉和淚汪汪的表情，Nicholas來不及嚥下的精液從嘴角溢出來，Burke退出來之前，還戀戀不捨地又在溫暖的口腔裡頭蹭了幾下，這令他口中的白濁的液體又溢了許多出來，弄得Nicholas的下巴一片狼藉。  
　　「唔、」Nicholas的嘴終於得到了解放，他困難地喘著氣，又舔了舔嘴唇，整個嘴裡和唇上都是黏膩的液體和鹹澀的餘味。  
　　「滿意嗎？」Burke笑起來，牙看起來不像是人類的，像是某種獵食動物的鋸齒狀牙齒，他咬上他的嘴唇，輕輕的力道就像是要把他咬出血一樣，「你一定在你的屁股裡放什麼什麼毒藥，讓我出去也日思夜想。」  
　　Nicholas軟軟地回咬對方的嘴唇，把彼此的唇吃得嘖嘖作響。  
　　「噢，我沒有這麼快再硬起來，你飢渴的小屁股要再等一下。」大大的手掌伸到Nicholas的臀瓣，橫行霸道地揉捏著，還拍出啪啪的聲響，把它摑得紅紅的。  
　　「快點、快點……」掙扎著伸手想要去套弄即使還沒硬起來都顯得分量驚人的陽具。

　　Burke捏住Nicholas高高翹著的火熱勃起，用指甲摳弄著馬眼，說：「還記得上次你還喵喵叫著高潮了嗎？」  
　　敏感的地方被刺激，Nicholas扭著身體掙扎著，他回想起上次這個男人突然不知道發什麼瘋──

　　「我剛在路上看到一隻小貓，和你很像。」那次Burke走進Nicholas的診間，把他的菸捻熄在門框上，毫無來由地就說了這麼一句。  
　　「喔。」沒怎麼在意地應了聲，Nicholas對於對方總是不請自來的行為只能進行最基本的消極反抗。  
　　「我想聽你喵喵叫。」Burke宣佈。  
　　聽到對方這麼說的Nicholas皺起眉頭，像是對方在說什麼外星話──或者對方就是個外星人。  
　　「你要在這裡叫，還是你要回家叫？」  
　　Nicholas用看到妖怪的臉看著那個男人，回了句：「你在說什麼東西？」  
　　沒有耐心的粗暴男人沒有等到回答就擅自幫他選擇了答案。把他壓在小診間的床上，不由分說地把手伸進醫生的褲子裡，精準地抓到已經半勃起的陰莖，「那就在這裡叫吧。」  
　　Nicholas用著最後一絲的羞恥心和矜持推拒著Burke，反抗地說：「你要聽喵喵叫，你去操那隻貓不就得了！」  
　　Burke嘟起嘴停頓了一下，像是在思考這個提案的可行性，手還是握著Nicholas不放，這讓Nicholas有點緊張，臉紅到不行。  
　　「那貓像你，但還是你比較可愛。」終於做出結論的Burke開始吸對方的嘴唇，Nicholas被這句莫名的誇獎弄得很害臊，白皙的皮膚染上漂亮的橘粉色──

　　Nicholas眨了眨眼回過神來，意識到Burke正盯著自己的臉，屁股有個硬梆梆的東西頂著他。見他回過神來Burke露出一個得逞的笑容，用力插到深處，同時用力擰了下Nicholas的兩邊乳頭。  
　　「啊──」全身上下的敏感點都被照顧到的Nicholas尖叫著達到高潮──應該說他的身體知道自己應該在這個狀況下達到一次暢快的高潮，但他還沒來得及射精他陰莖的根部就被Burke狠狠握住、馬眼也同時被堵起。  
　　被限制住射精讓Nicholas覺得自己大概要自爆了。  
　　他淚眼婆娑地哀求對方大發慈悲放開他的手，無奈被操得渾身無力的Nicholas，推拒的手勁對Burke來說只是挑逗。  
　　Burke粗大的性器還見鬼地一直戳在讓他欲仙欲死的地方。  
　　「放手，求你、求你……放過我、放過我……」  
　　「你知道要做什麼才能得到主人疼愛，漂亮的小貓。」  
　　「不要、啊……咪、喵、喵嗚……」  
　　他可恥地順了對方的意。  
　　滿意地笑了出來，打樁似地頂著Nicholas，同時手用力地替他撸動腫脹得像是要爆炸的性器。  
　　「咪嗚──」  
　　他喵喵叫著高潮了。又一次。  
　　這個認知讓Nicholas全身發熱，沒有一絲力氣地任由對方在他身體衝刺，然後射在裡面。  
　　他委屈地瞪著那個發出滿足嘆息的男人，眼角還紅紅的。  
　　「噢，想要再來一次嗎？小貓。」

 

　　Nicholas再度恢復思考能力的時候已經天亮了，他發現自己趴在另一個胸膛上，自己蹭在一塊有刺青的皮膚上，抬頭，對上對方看起來也模模糊糊的視線，迷迷濛濛地問：「你為什麼在我床上？」  
　　「你才是那個壓著我的人，你問我？」Burke的聲音沙啞，但手卻已經開始不太安分地在Nicholas的背上滑來滑去。  
　　他們的胸口貼著胸口，Nicholas可以感覺到對方講話時傳到自己身體的震動，讓他身體漾起小小的酥麻感。  
　　床上──他腦中緩緩地提供了他昨晚Burke捧著他的屁股、粗長的老二在他身體裡，他像無尾熊一樣環抱著他，一路走到床上的畫面。  
　　Nicholas這時才突然臉紅了起來，躺在他身下的男人很悠哉地欣賞這一切，說：「甜心，我的早安吻呢？」  
　　Nicholas愣了一下，臉又更紅了一些，迅速地在霸道的男人嘴上親了一下，這當然無法讓Burke滿意：「不夠，再來一次，張開嘴。」邊說邊把還在性愛後疲累狀態、毫無能力反抗的小醫生的後腦往自己噘起的嘴上壓，而Nicholas反射性地就順從了他，張開嘴和他的舌頭交纏。  
　　「你嘴裡還有我精液的味道，刷完牙還吃東西可不是好習慣。」  
　　「那你再幫我刷一次牙……」漂亮的藍色眼珠暗示地瞟了瞟男人的下體。  
　　「噢，甜心，你這次得自己動，好好把你的嘴刷乾淨。」

 

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 之前出的無料，之前在別的地方PO過一次。  
> 這對真的很香，大家吃一下呀！


End file.
